Rencontre sous le clair de lune
by Raiatea1
Summary: A la fin du bal des Champions, un évènement bouscule la vie d'Hermione... shoujo ai très soft entre une Championne et une sorcière!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Hermione/Fleur

**Résumé:** A la fin du bal des Champions, un évènement bouscule la vie d'Hermione...

**NA:** Faites comme si Krum et Fleur parlent couramment anglais!

* * *

**POV Hermione**

La soirée s'était agréablement bien déroulée...à part la crise de jalousie de Ron... Franchement..., plus les années passent et moins je le comprends... Pourtant, c'est bien lui qui était tout gaga devant Krum au début! Et maintenant qu'il a la chance de pouvoir sympathiser avec lui, il me le reproche?! Quel égoïste! Il devrait plutôt me remercier ce c**... CHAPLIN!!!

Inconsciemment, je serre le bras de Krum. Il me raccompagne au dortoir... en bon gentleman qu'il est. Tellement différent de Ron... Plus proche d'Harry si on me demandait mon avis... Tout ce qui manque à Harry, c'est la confiance que possède le Bulgare. Mais, je ne peux le lui reprocher. Harry est un timide par nature...

Nous arrivons devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Angélique. Cette dernière me lance un sourire connaisseur. Je rougis légèrement, sachant pertinemment ce qui lui passait pas la tête. Un gars, une fille, seuls dans les couloirs sombres de l'école... Quelle idée saugrenue! J'allais lui lancer une remarque cinglante lorsque Krum effleure ma main, puis saisit fermement mes épaules dénudées. Surprise, je tourne mon regard vers lui... et manque de sursauter. Son visage est proche. Trop proche. Depuis quand est - il si proche de moi? Le temps que mon cerveau capte la réalité des choses, le joueur de Quiditch m'embrasse...

Je me crispe, à la fois choquée et dégoûtée. Je voulais le repousser, fuir loin de lui. Mais deux choses m'en empêchaient; ses mains fermement posées sur moi et le mur derrière moi. Interprétant mon manque de réponse pour de la timidité, il recule doucement. Il me sourit avec une tendresse dérangeante, tandis que je tente de lui rendre son sourire. J'essaie de raisonner, me disant que c'est par la force des choses que ça doit se terminer ainsi. Mais, quelque part en moi, je savais... Je savais que, ce qui vient de se passer, c'était... mal... Comme si je trahissais mes véritables sentiments à son égard...

" Pour que tu penses à moi", murmure t - il d'une voix remplie d'émotions... qui ne m'atteignaient pas. "Bonne nuit"

"Bonne nuit", lui répondais - je instinctivement

Je le regarde s'éloigner. Derrière moi, la grosse dame gloussait joyeusement, ravie de pouvoir ébruiter l'évènement. Comme si j'allais la laisser faire!... Une fois qu'il disparut de ma vue, je laisse échapper un gros soupir. Puis, je regarde le portrait. Angélique, notant à la fois mon désarrois et ma fureur, se calme aussitôt. Je savais qu'elle n'allait rien faire, car elle est comme ça... Si cela est douloureux ou trop personnel, elle est aussi muette qu'une tombe. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle puisque sa personnalité voudrait le contraire. En fait, la femme n'est rien d'autre qu'une "seconde mère" si on se laisse aller à lui confesser nos problèmes...

D'une voix maternelle, elle me demande, soucieuse:

"Qu'y a t- il?... Je pensais que Krum et toi formiez un couple..."

"C'est juste... juste... Je ne sais pas", avouais - je doucement. "Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. C'est... trop rapide?... Tu ne crois pas que c'est trop rapide?"

Elle hausse les épaules. Il est vrai qu'à son époque, un baiser signifiait une promesse de mariage... La-dessus, je suis heureuse d'être née à mon époque! Mais, elle a passé tellement de temps entre ces murs qu'elle devrait avoir une opinion à ce sujet..., non? Je soupire à nouveau. Le grosse dame me demande alors confirmation:

"Tu as des regrets?"

Timidement, je hoche de la tête, n'osant la regarder en face. Elle attend que je relève la tête pour poser sur moi un regard pleins de douceurs maternelles. Je sais que, de son vivant, elle devait être une excellente mère, toujours à l'écoute de ses enfants... comme la mienne dans un sens. C'est peut-être pour ça que je l'ai très vite considérée comme ma "maman par procuration". Elle me suggère alors d'une voix tendre:

"Pourquoi ne ferais - tu pas une promenade? La nuit est claire et calme... Peut-être que cela te changera les idées?"

Je lui décroche un sourire reconnaissant. Timide c'est vrai, mais un sourire est un sourire! Elle me le rend pareillement. Je m'éloigne du dortoir, empruntant un couloir désaffecté... mon raccourci vers l'immense jardin du château.

* * *

Comme Angélique l'avait deviné, il n'y avait personne. Tout était tranquille dans les alentours. La lune, dans son premier quartier, semble me sourire, bienveillante. Aucun obstacle ne troublait sa lueur douce et chaleureuse. Les étoiles lui tenaient paisiblement compagnie... Malgré tout cette majesté, la fraîcheur me rappelle que nous sommes poches de l'hiver...

Je soupire de nouveau. Peu de personnes savaient que je sortais après le couvre-feu; le portrait du dortoir de notre "maison", le professeur Dumbledor et le professeur McGonagall. Tous les trois méritaient de le savoir, davantage parce que je les considérais comme mes amis que parce que ce sont les représentants de l'autorité. De nombreuses fois, je me suis demandée pourquoi je n'avais pas mis Harry, Ron et Ginny dans la confidence... Oh pour les deux derniers, c'est très simple; ils n'ont pas leur langue dans leurs poches! Quant à Harry, je crois que je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter. Après tout, lorsque je sors, c'est principalement pour me calmer les nerfs.

Les professeurs ainsi que ma mère par procuration comprenaient que je ressente ce besoin. Plusieurs points me donnaient ce privilège... De toute l'école, je suis l'unique sorcière née de deux parents moldus. Je suis aussi une élèves studieuse et, je ne vais pas le cacher, intelligente. J'ai réussi à me lier d'amitié avec le "célèbre" Harry Potter... Evidemment, je subissais par conséquent les railleries, les insultes, les sifflements de mépris... quotidiennement. Malgré la présence et le soutien de mes amis, je ne pouvais être de glace. Il est normal que, de temps en temps, je pète littéralement les plombs.

Loin de me désapprouver, le professeur Dumbledor m'a même appris quelques sorts d'invisibilité ou de confusion de l'esprit pour le cas où je me ferais remarquer. Quant au professeur McGonagall, lorsqu'elle me croisait dans le couloir, non seulement elle ne reportait pas notre rencontre, mais elle n'hésitait pas à m'inviter à l'accompagner dans sa ronde. Ainsi, nous discutions d'autres choses que de cours. Elle se fait un réel souci pour moi, pour ma santé et mon bien-être... C'est vraiment un professeur formidable, malgré tout ce que dit Ron derrière son dos...

"Vous allez bien mademoiselle?"

Cette voix, surgie de nulle part, me fait sursauter de frayeur. Rien qu'à son accent et la prononciation, je pouvais aisément deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une Française. Je soupire. C'est la fin de la tranquillité et je vais devoir m'expliquer avec une étrangère... Rien que ça...

Je me retourne pour lui répondre poliment. Cependant, mes mots se perdent lorsque je fais face à une Fleur des plus resplendissantes. Comme s'il attendait son heure, une brise passe, soulevant légèrement ses cheveux blonds défaits. Son parfum me parvient, tentateur. Mon embarras me fait rougir tandis qu'une remarque cinglante menace de traverser mes lèvres scellées.

Pourtant, un regard discret vers ses yeux d'un bleu électrique me retient. On dit que ce sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Je crois que je viens de le vérifier. Les siens exprimaient autant de sincérité et de sympathie que d'inquiétude et de calme. Je me force à brider mon tempérament et lui sourit légèrement, avant de me retourner à ma contemplation du ciel. Puis, d'une voix hésitante, je lui demande doucement:

"C... Comment était ton premier baiser?"

Je pouvais sentir sa surprise alors qu'un mouvement m'indiquait clairement son embarras. Elle s'approche de moi. Si près que je pouvais désormais sentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle me répond alors, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix:

"Affreux... A... A cause de mon... héritage.... Tous les hommes sont attirés par moi. Mais, est - ce qu'ils m'aiment pour qui je suis réellement? Cela fait longtemps que je ne me fais plus d'illusions... C'était lors d'une soirée. J'avais, il me semble, treize/quatorze ans. L'un d'eux m'a isolé... Il... il m'y a forcé..."

"Je suis désolée", répliquais je sincèrement.

C'est vrai. Etre une Vélane ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Elle doit faire face à plus d'attentions qu'Harry lui-même en fait l'objet. Je me rends maintenant compte à quel point ma jalousie et mon envie de lui ressembler étaient infondées. Je préfère mille fois mieux être à ma place. Au moins, je n'ai pas à douter constamment de la sincérité des sentiments des autres...

Fleur me lance un regard, suivi d'un léger sourire. Puis, elle murmure:

"Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir."

Un moment passe. C'était apaisant. Fleur ne s'en allait pas, partageant discrètement ce silence avec moi. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. Quelque part, nous sommes pareilles. Elle et moi, nous devons faire face à des attentions indésirables. Seulement, nous sommes à l'extrême l'une de l'autre...

Puis, décidant de lui faire part de mon ressentiment, je déclare:

"Krum m'a embrassé tout à l'heure... (je sens mon interlocutrice arquer un sourcil alors que je poursuivais) Je ne m'y attendais pas... Ce n'était qu'un baiser de rien du tout... Mais, j'ai... J'étais dégoûtée par son geste. Il ne m'a pas demandé s'il pouvait le faire ou non... Il a juste fait ça comme ça..."

Ma voix commençait à s'élever alors que ma colère envers Krum se pointait...

"Je comprends ce sentiment...", me coupe dans mon élan la blonde. "C'est comme s'il se donnait le droit de te...'posséder'? Est-ce le mot approprié?"

Je hoche de la tête tout en le confirmant de vive voix:

"Exactement!... J'aurais voulu que mon premier baiser soit consentant... des deux côtés! J'aurais voulu qu'il soit romantique et à la fois passionné... Tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

Ce disant, je me retourne vivement pour avoir son avis. Je me surprends en la constatant aussi proche de moi. Elle sursaute légèrement devant mon geste inattendu. Nerveusement, elle hoche de la tête, évitant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis, son souffle chaud me parvient alors qu'elle murmure:

"Je souhaite que mon second baiser soit au moins comme ça... Mais je doute qu'un jour, je puisse accorder cela..."

"Pourquoi?", lui demandais je instinctivement.

Son regard s'attrista un instant. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être exprimé pour savoir la raison. Aucun homme ne l'embrasserait de sa véritable volonté. Quelque part en elle, elle aura toujours ce doute...

Aussi, sans me retenir, je la prends brusquement mais fermement dans mes bras. Fleur se crispe, surprise par mon geste... comme moi d'ailleurs... Mais, très vite, elle se relaxe et se laisse aller dans mon étreinte, m'enlaçant à son tour. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire doucement.

Son parfum, plus puissant, me chatouillait agréablement les narines. Menthe, orange, canelle, verveine... Bizarrement, cela ne me choque pas. Au contraire, une impulsion me prend et je me mets à la sentir, le nez collé à son cou. Elle tressaille. Aussitôt, je m'arrête et me dégage légèrement de son étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ceux-ci, troublés, me montraient clairement ses sentiments. Rougissante, je murmure:

"Pardon... J'aurais pas du... Mais, tu sens si bon..."

"Tu... Je... Quelle est mon odeur?"

"Orange, cannelle, menthe et verveine!", lui répondais - je les yeux brillant. "C'est agréable... A la fois raffiné et sauvage... Tout comme toi! Sauf qu'il faut y rajouter alors une pointe de mystère!"

Elle sourit légèrement, appréciant mon compliment. Puis, elle me serre contre elle. A mon oreille, elle murmure:

" Merci... Hermione..."

Soudain, dans le lointain, le son d'une cloche se fait entendre. Avec appréhension, je me dégage complètement de son étreinte. Remarquant son regard à la fois confus et meurtri, je m'excuse immédiatement:

"Il se fait beaucoup trop tard... On doit retourner à nos dortoirs avant que quelqu'un ne remarque notre absence ... Je suis désolée d'interrompre notre tête à tête. Vraiment. J'aime beaucoup parler avec toi... mais sans tous ces gens autour... Ils... les rumeurs..."

" Je comprends...", répond - elle.

Toutefois, le ton de sa voix m'indiquait clairement qu'elle était triste d'apprendre qu'on allait se quitter. Moi aussi. Peut-être? Peut-être qu'elle... Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Si je ne le lui demande pas, je ne le saurai jamais. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui propose:

"Si... Si tu veux..., on peut se retrouver tous les deux soirs..."

Elle se met alors à sourire. Curieusement, cela me réchauffe aussi le coeur de pouvoir lui parler sans oreilles indiscrètes. Peut-être parce que, justement, on est pareille toutes les deux...

" J'en serai ravie!... Alors... Après demain soir? Ici?"

J'hoche de la tête, légèrement amusée par sa soudaine timidité.

"Oui... Je te le promets..."

Sur cette promesse faite sous les étoiles, nous nous séparons. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais mon coeur battait la chamade... comme lorsque j'avais accepté d'accompagner Krum au bal. Mais là, c'est différent... Mon coeur bats encore plus fort que cette fois-là... et mes joues sont en feux à la seule idée d'être à nouveau seule avec Fleur...

Oh non!... Je... Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour Fleurs!... Non! Impossible... Fleur est une fille... comme moi... Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois... qu'on soit attirée l'une par l'autre...

* * *

Ces deux soirs ont passé à une vitesse incroyable. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée de revoir à nouveau Fleur.

Je sors discrètement de ma chambre personnelle. Encore heureux que je ne partage plus ma chambre avec les autres filles... surtout Gynnie... Pour le moment, elle croit que j'ai rendez-vous avec Krum... Qu'elle garde cette idée, ça me fera des vacances!

Quant à Krum, je suis allée le voir. Nous avons parlé sérieusement sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit passé. Mais, il refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour lui, c'est juste la timidité et la crainte d'une attention indésirée qui me font dire ces mots. Pff! Quel c**!!!

Je lance un clin d'oeil vers le portrait, qui me le renvoie avec un léger sourire... Peut-être que j'aurais pas du mais je ne pouvais pas me confier auprès de Gynnie...J'en ai parlé à Angélique. Sur Krum et sa bêtise... Mais surtout sur Fleur. Elle s'est mise à rire de bon coeur lorsque je lui ai décrit comment je me sentais lorsqu'on s'était quittée. La femme m'a assuré que cela me passera... "C'est juste une amourette sans aucune conséquence...", m'a -t-elle dit... Je crois qu'elle a mal interprété mes mots... J'espère...

" A quoi tu penses?", fait soudain une voix à mon oreille.

Je sursaute de frayeur et me retourne. Fleur se tenait là, habillée d'un jean et d'un pull, comme moi. Bien que ce soit des habits ordinaires, sur elle, cela lui allait très bien. Je me demande si je renvoyais la même image...

Je souris timidement avant de lui répondre dans un souffle:

" A beaucoup de choses... Tellement que ça me donne le tournis..."

" Tu veux en parler?", me propose t elle gentiment.

Je hoche de la tête. Mais, avant, il faut qu'on s'assoit. Aussi, je marche vers un vieux cerisier décharné et solitaire. A son pied, il y a une grosse pierre rectangulaire. Nous nous asseyons et je commence:

"J'ai vu Krum... le matin après qu'on se soit séparées... Je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai expliqué que je ne pourrai jamais le voir ainsi. Je lui ai demandé de me comprendre..."

" Mais il refuse de comprendre tes sentiments", m'interrompt doucement Fleur en me regardant, compréhensive.

Je hoche de la tête, baissant honteusement la tête. Il ne lui fallut qu'un temps pour que Fleur me prenne doucement dans ses bras protecteur. Je me laisse aller à sa chaleur. Puis, tout en m'effleurant le dos de sa main dans le but de me calmer, elle ajoute:

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est lui l'imbécile... S'il croit que la célébrité t'a fait accepter sa demande pour le bal, c'est qu'il est encore plus bête qu'il n'en a l'air..."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire timidement. Entendre ce genre de paroles de sa bouche, c'est comme un compliment. Et venant d'elle, je suis prête à accepter tous les compliments qu'elle me donne! Elle me sourit à son tour, avant d'ajouter:

"Cela saute aux yeux que tu n'es pas une fille ordinaire... Je veux dire... Tu es intelligente et avisée. Je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à te préoccuper de ce type de comportement... Je crois plutôt que tu serais du genre à en être complètement furieuse..."

La lueur dans ses yeux bleus m'indique qu'elle se moquait un peu de moi. Aussi, je lui tire la langue... avant de noter, moqueuse:

"Pour ton information, tu es dans le même moule que lui!... Tu es, toi aussi célèbre!"

"Argh!", fait - elle, faussement offensée. "Je t'en prie! Ne me juges pas sur ce genre de critères! Je suis prête à relever n'importe lequel de tes défis!"

Je ris légèrement avant de rétorquer:

"Non merci! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu rejettes la faute sur moi si tu perds lors de la seconde épreuve... D'ailleurs, as tu réussi à déchiffrer cet horrible cri?"

"Depuis longtemps!... C'est très facile si tu veux mon avis...", s'exclame t elle en riant légèrement. "Mais, je ne vais rien te dire... Tu risques de le répéter à Harry!..."

"Ah ha ha ha ha!... Très drôle Fleur! Je ne ferais pas ce genre de choses. Mais, bon..."

C'est vrai. Il ne faut pas qu'on tombe dans le piège de se révéler ce genre de chose. Ce serait de la triche et surtout, cela nuirait notre amitié naissante... On doit absolument éviter le sujet de la coupe des champions...

"Il y a aussi Gynnie", reprenais - je. "Elle a beau être ma meilleure amie, elle me met sur les nerfs des fois... Rien qu'en ce moment, elle croit que je suis avec Krum. Tu te rends compte!..."

Fleur ne peut s'empêcher de rire tout bas. Non mais, mais elle se moque de moi. Je croise des bras et grimace. Toutefois, la blonde s'explique:

"Je trouve ton amie intéressante. Si elle faisait plus attention à toi, elle aurait vu que tu évitais d'être seule avec Krum. Alors, un rendez-vous!... Ce serait la dernière chose que tu voudrais!... Ai - je tord?"

J'essaie de me retenir. Mais, un petit sourire trouve son chemin. Elle a réussi là où personne n'a réussi. Elle m'a fait craqué... alors que je boudais! C'est le comble!

Fleur, remarquant mon sourire, ne peut s'empêcher de me répliquer, moqueuse:

"Hi hi hi... J'ai donc raison... Tu évites un face à face avec Krum!... Que c'est mignon!..."

Je grogne de frustration. La Française sourit, puis, d'un geste de la main, elle élude la question. Enfin, décidant de passer à autre chose, elle me demande:

"Et c'est tout?... Tu as cette tête à cause d'une fille qui te prend la tête et d'un mec qui n'en vaut pas le coup?"

"Pas uniquement!", ne pouvais- je que répliquer avec humeur. "Il y a Ron qui me fait toujours la tête... Ron est le rouquin qui nous accompagne Harry et moi... Il m'a fait une crise de jalousie parce que je 'sortais' (je fis le signe des guillemets avec mes doigts) avec Krum. Pour lui, je suis une traitresse... Heureusement qu'Harry est différent de cet espèce de babouin sous développé!..."

"Woah!... Si c'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis, je me demande comment tu traites tes ennemis!..."

Je la fusille un instant du regard avant d'ajouter d'une voix timide:

"Mais, tu ne penses pas que j'ai raison à son sujet? Il est bien venu te voir pour le bal non?"

"Oh!... C'est exact. J'ai refusé pour différentes raisons. Mais, je n'ai jamais pensé de lui ainsi. Pour moi, il est comme tous ces adolescents qui sont victimes de leur trop d'hormones... Je me suis souvenu ensuite que je suis venues vers vous trois la première nuit, non?"

"Oui... Ron a failli s'étouffer et il bavait comme un chien devant un steak... C'était à la fois embarrassant et dégoutant!"

Fleur rit doucement, se souvenant très probablement de la tête que faisait Ron à ce moment précis. Puis, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la contempler. Elle est vraiment belle et authentique. Je parie qu'elle ne montre pas ce côté à tout le monde... Tout à coup, elle me demande, plongeant son regard de cristal directement dans le mien:

"Dis moi Hermione... Tu crois que c'est raisonnable?"

"De?", lui demandais - je, incapable de comprendre sa question

"Si j'embrasse une fille, elle ne sera forcément pas sous l'influence de mon héritage non?... Alors... Peut-être que c'est ça la solution... Mais, je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal... Nous, les Vélanes n'avons pas ce genre de problèmes. Mais, c'est une autre histoire concernant les humains. Encore davantage dans le milieu de la sorcellerie..."

Je réfléchis un instant. Une partie de moi voulait lui répondre oui. Mais, je risque d'être déçue si elle choisit une autre fille que moi. Cependant, ma moralité me soufflait de lui répondre non. Dans un soupir, je lui murmure:

"Je ne sais pas Fleur... Je devrais te dire que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Mais, ce serait égoïste de ma part puisque, d'une certaine manière, je te priverais du bonheur..."

Elle hoche silencieusement de la tête. Je la regarde un instant. Puis, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui demande:

"C'est une fille que je connais?"

D'abord choquée que je l'ai percée à jour si facilement, elle me regarde un instant sans rien dire. Puis, elle rougit avant de hocher de la tête timidement. Elle est trop mignonne! Mais, maintenant, elle aime une fille... autre que moi. Et cette pensée ne me plait guère... Mais peut-être que c'est moi? Après tout, je suis une des rares filles qui lui parlent sans arrière pensées. Enfin, sans vouloir lui faire du mal puisque... maintenant, je sais que je l'aime...

Fleur me lance alors un regard mystérieux avant de répondre doucement:

"Dans un sens... C'est une merveilleuse personne, très compréhensive et sincère une fois qu'on la connait. Je l'aime beaucoup mais j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette."

"Tu ne peux pas le savoir si tu ne lui demandes pas..."

"Je ne peux pas... J'ai trop d'affection pour elle. Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit prête à donner son coeur de si tôt..."

"Et pourquoi?"

"Une personne proche d'elle et en qui elle avait confiance, l'a trahi. Elle ne me laissera pas l'approcher... Pas de cette façon..."

Je réfléchis un instant. Fleur aime une fille et lui fait assez confiance pour vouloir l'embrasser. Ce doit être quelqu'un de très bien pour que Fleur en ait une aussi haute opinion. Une idée vicieuse jaillit dans ma petite tête, accompagnée de ce petit diablotin que tout le monde connait si bien. Ni résistant pas, je lui dis alors;

" Tu sais quoi?... Fais comme si j'étais elle... Après tout, je suis une fille. Ca me convient parfaitement!"

Elle me regarde un instant, à la fois étonnée par ma proposition et choquée. Par l'Enfer! Comme je ne l'étais pas moi! Allez Fleur! Joues le jeu... Peut-être alors pourrais - je espérer t'embrasser?!

Enfin, après avoir réfléchi, elle me répond simplement:

"C'est d'accord"

Pas possible! Elle a accepté! Sans aucune condition!... Je regarde discrètement Fleur. Elle avait baissé la tête. Je souris, devinant aisément son embarras. Oh ne t'inquiètes pas ma petite Fleur... Je prendrai soin de toi... et de tes lèvres. Je pose une main sur son épaule, tentant de la rassurer. Soudain, alors que j'allais lui parler, la cloche sonne, marquant la fin de notre rendez-vous amical. Je soupire, avant de déclarer;

"C'est l'heure de se séparer. On se revoit dans deux nuits et on commence les répétitions... Ca te va?"

Fleur se contente de hocher timidement de la tête, évitant de me regarder. Elle est encore plus timide que je ne le croyais... Comment peut-elle supporter ces regards pendant la journée?

Prise par le moment, je la prends affectueusement dans mes bras. Elle se raidit. Pourtant, je ne lâche pas prise et lui murmure:

"Sois forte veux - tu?... Fais seulement de ton mieux... Tu sais que je serai toujours là, dans l'ombre, pour te soutenir..."

"Oui", souffle t elle.

* * *

Je regarde Fleur qui me tournait le dos. Elle ne m'a pas entendu arrivé, trop absorbée par la seconde épreuve qui arrivait certainement. Je me demande si elle n'a pas oublié notre petit arrangement...

Je soupire. Que cela ne tienne! Je le lui ferai rappeler s'il le faut! Je veux ma conversation romantique... et peut-être un baiser en prime...

"Hey...", murmurais- je à son oreille.

Surprise, Fleur sursaute en poussant un petit cri. Je ris légèrement en constatant à quel point elle est mignonne... Puis, doucement, je m'assois à ses côtés. Ma blonde aux yeux bleus grimace légèrement:

"J'ai cru que j'allais mourrir!... Ne refais plus jamais ça!"

Comme si j'allais t'écouter Fleur! Tu es trop mignonne lorsque tu n'es pas sure de toi! Et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter!

"Pourquoi?", lui demandais - je, faisant semblant d'être innocente. "Tu es bien plus naturelle ainsi... Je te l'assure... Et si tu veux impressionner ta... 'dulcinée', le naturel est ce qui marche le mieux!"

Je la vois rougir. Oh ho! Elle n'a donc pas oublier. C'est inespéré! Mais, je ne dois pas me montrer trop entreprenante. Sinon, elle verra clair dans mon jeu. Patience Hermione, patience...

"Je... Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à ça. La seconde épreuve approche à grands pas, ainsi que les examens..."

"Comment ça?", l'interrogeais - je surprise. " Les examens sont pour la fin de l'année scolaire, non?"

"Pas chez nous... Notre système se base sur le semestre. Tous les cinq mois, nous passons un examen. Deux mois d'été nous est permis à la fin de l'année scolaire, afin de nous reposer et nous amuser."

"Oh! Donc, cela vous permet de ne pas réviser tout ce que vous avez fait en une année entière non?"

"Détrompes - toi! Cela est un leurre... En fait, à la fin de l'année, les professeurs nous posent souvent des questions transversales, afin de lier ce que nous sommes sensées avoir appris durant le premier semestre et le second semestre."

"Mais, d'un côté, cela permet de voir si les élèves sont attentifs et qu'ils apprennent vraiment ce que les professeurs leur enseignent non?"

Fleur soupire avant de lâcher:

"C'est bien ce que je disais... Tu es spéciale... Pas que cela m'ennuie. Mais, je constate avec plaisir que tu es beaucoup plus mature que tu ne le laisse paraître. Tu as très bien compris le but de ce système. Mais, crois - tu que cela est la pensée générale?"

Je réfléchis un instant, avant de secouer la tête.

"Exactement!... Peu de personnes conçoivent ce système ainsi. L'idée générale serait davantage 'Ils prennent un malin plaisir à nous torturer deux fois plus!', réplique Fleur sur un ton exagéré

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement avant de répondre;

"En tout cas, je sais que c'est exactement ce qu'aurait pensé Ron!"

Fleur sourit avant de murmurer:

"Certainement... Et tu t'es réconcilié avec lui?"

"Plus ou moins. Je lui ai dit que Krum et moi sommes amis et que je voyais quelqu'un d'aut..."

"Qui?!"

Le ton furieux, à peine déguisé de sa voix me prend par surprise. Machinalement, je lui répond:

"Toi... (avant de me reprendre, en rougissant) Je veux dire... Je n'ai pas dit que c'était toi, seulement... 'quelqu'un d'autre'. Ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge puisque je te vois... Mais, en tant... qu'amie... J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fâchée?"

"Non...", murmure t- elle, plus calme. " Je suis... rassurée. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour toi de... te lancer à corps perdu dans une relation à sens unique."

"Oui..."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque part en moi, j'étais déçue qu'elle me donne une réponse aussi... classique. Mais, peut-être que sa nature timide l'empêche de me montrer ses vrais sentiments? En tout cas, le fait qu'elle se montre pour ainsi dire protectrice me redonne un peu d'espoir. Je dois avoir confiance en moi, simplement avoir confiance en moi...

"Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis...vraiment soulagée... d'être ce 'quelqu'un d'autre'", murmure - t - elle, un léger sourire en coin.

Je lui tire la langue. Elle sourit. Puis, doucement, elle me demande:

"On commence comment?"

"Si on faisait comme si on sortait ensemble? Et puis, c'est presque ce qu'on fait, non?"

Mes questions la laissent sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Peut-être ai-je poussé ma chance un peu trop loin?...

"O.K..."

Oh! Seigneur! C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir la chance du diable!!! Je lui souris tandis que ses yeux incertains m'observaient avec confiance. Cette confiance, je sais que je ne pourrais m'en passer... J'espère de tout coeur que je ne la trahirai jamais... ou tout au moins pas de façon à la perdre définitivement!

"Puisqu'on sort ensemble, je suggère qu'on aille au village! Je te ferai visiter", proposais - je doucement.

Plus que tout, je veux qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Je veux qu'elle garde un bon souvenir de ce rendez-vous... Oh bon sang! Ne me souris pas ainsi Fleur! Je vais défaillir si tu me lances ce genre d'armes! Je n'y suis pas préparée moi!

"Je serai ravie de visiter le village en ta compagnie...", me répond-elle légèrement rougissante...

"Alors c'est entendu! On se voit dans deux jours? Cette fois devant la grande entrée? disons... à 11heures? Ainsi, on pourra déjeuner... Je connais un excellent coin pour manger. Tu verras, ça vaut le détour!!!"

"Je te fais confiance", me répond - elle simplement en souriant légèrement. "Maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant?"

Je lui souris mystérieusement avant de lui demander:

"Ok, mais ça va être personnel. Alors es - tu prête? (elle hoche de la tête et je continue) Déjà, je joue le rôle de ta future petite-amie, alors tu dois me proposer de sortir avec toi..."

Elle rougit, s'humecte les lèvres et me fuit du regard. Je pose ma main sur son avant-bras puis, d'une voix rassurante, je lui murmure:

" Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. D'abord, je ne suis pas celle avec qui t'as l'intention d' 'être' plus tard. Ensuite, prends ça comme un entrainement puisque c'est davantage le contraire qui arrive... non? Je veux dire, tu invites rarement. C'est plutôt les autres qui t'invitent... Il faut donc que tu t'entraines à inviter quelqu'un..."

"Je comprends...", murmure - t - elle, avant d'ajouter dans un léger sourire "Tu veux m'entrainer à vaincre ma timidité. C'est gentil Hermione. J'apprécie. Merci"

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier", lui répondais - je naturellement. "Maintenant, place à la pratique!"

* * *

Il est presque 11heures. J'attends avec impatience qu'elle apparaisse. Bien sur, je pouvais sentir mon corps s'agiter d'une nervosité grandissante à mesure que le temps passait...

Encore une fois, je m'assure de m'être bien habillée. Pour l'occasion, j'avais revêtu un jean taille basse b'un bleu profond ainsi qu'un pull d'un blanc laineux, que recouvrait ma veste doublée noire. Je m'étais même légèrement maquillée afin de faire bonne impression.

J'étais un peu énervée lorsque je suis sortie de ma chambre. Gynnie me harcelait depuis qu'elle a appris que je voyais une autre personne que Krum. Merci Ron!!! Pffff!Vraiment incapable de garder un secret... Je me demande ce qu'il aurait fait s'il savait que j'ai rendez bous avec Fleur... Nah!!! A tous les coups, il me demandera d'essayer de marquer des points pour lui. Mais, mon grand, je ne vais rien dire. Après tout, d'une certaine manière et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il est mon rival. Hors de question de l'aider!

"T'attends quelqu'un?", fait soudain une voix masculine familière dans mon dos. "Krum ou ton mystérieux inconnu? A moins que ce ne soit Digory!"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la moue. Ron. Rien qu'à entendre ce ton mesquin qu'il emploie, je sais à quoi il pense... Mais, franchement... Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ses insinuations! Est-ce que c'est trop demander une journée en paix?! Je ne veux pas que notre rendez vous soit gâcher à cause d'un misérable rouquin! Affichant un faux sourire, je me retourne pour lui lancer d'un air sarcastique:

"Oui. J'attends quelqu'un. Pourquoi? Ca te gêne que j'ai une vie sociale à côté? Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es incapable de te faire une fille comme un vrai mec!"

Il rougit! C'est la meilleure! C'est moi qui suis visée et il rougit d'embarras! Je le dévisage et allais lui lancer une autre réplique, lorsqu'une voix mélodieuse m'en empêche:

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre Hermione!"

Je me retourne pour accueillir mon amie, qui, sans cérémonie, me prend dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de respirer le parfum de ses cheveux blonds, luisant de mille feux à la lumière chaleureuse du jour. Bien entendu, notre étreinte n'est pas passée inaperçue et cela fait des jaloux partout... Ron y compris! Ce dernier, rouge pivoine, nous regardait d'un air stupéfait. Il ne comprenait pas quand et comment nous avons bien pu nous rencontrer. Humpf!... Jamais je ne le lui dirai!... Et afin d'éviter trop de questions, je réponds rapidement:

"Puisque je suis amie avec trois des quatres champions, j'ai pu faire sa connaissance. Je lui ai promis de lui faire visiter le village... Sur ce, à plus!... Si je suis d'humeur!"

Puis, je tire fermement mais avec douceur la jeune femme, qui me suivit sans protester. Cette dernière ne s'attarde même pas à accorder un seul regard à Ron. Elle avait toute son attention portée vers moi, comme le ferait un amant attentionné...

A cette pensée, je rougis et ralentis le pas. La blonde me rattrape et m'oblige à la regarder. Dans mes yeux, je savais qu'elle pouvait y lire toutes mes émotions du moment. J'étais incapable de les étouffer pour l'instant. Fleur me demande alors doucement:

"Il t'a dit quelque chose de blessant n'est ce pas?"

"Il m'a subtilement et gentiment traité de putain...", répondais-je sur un ton où transparaissait ma douleur.

Je vis clairement la flamme de ses yeux bleus vaciller de fureur. Aussi, promptement, j'ajoute:

"Comme toujours, c'est un gros nigaud qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il m'a involontairement blessée de cette façon... Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... Il est aussi ennuyeux que sa soeur mais je les aime tout de même... Allez viens! On va pas laisser ça nous gâcher la journée n'est-ce pas?!"

A ces mots, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres finement dessinées. Puis, saisi d'une autre impulsion, elle me prend par le bras et nous recommençons à marcher. Un silence apaisant nous entourait. C'est si bon de se laisser aller... Inconsciemment, je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Nos mains s'entrecroisent alors que mes doigts libres effleuraient son bras emprisonné par le mien. C'est agréable...

"C'est comme un rêve...", murmurais je doucement.

"Oh? Et je fais parti de ce rêve?", me demande Fleur sur un ton doux

"Eh bien oui!", souriais-je pour moi-même. "Et tu es la chose la plus précieuse de mon rêve"

"Merci. C'est la première fois que je reçois un aussi pur compliment ", murmure-t-elle

"C'est bien dommage", lui soufflais-je en serrant un peu plus son bras."Au moins, tu sauras quoi dire à ton fameux rencard!"

"Ne parlons pas de ça veux-tu? C'est avec toi que je suis pour l'instant..."

Je ne comprends pas. Mais, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir... Je lève le regard, croisant le sien et lui souris doucement, alors que mon coeur battait la chamade devant l'intensité de son regard.

"Viens...", soufflais - je lui tirant légèrement le bras.

Elle se laisse guider. Elle me faisait entièrement confiance... et, quelque part au fond de moi, je sentais la culpabilité m'envahir. J'ai tellement envie de lui avouer mes sentiments. Mais, je sais que son coeur bat pour quelqu'un d'autre. Le mien se serre à cette idée, brisé en mille morceaux...Ca fait mal. Très mal. Pourtant, comme une idiote, je l'aide... Je suis vraiment une imbécile!

* * *

La journée se termine agréablement. Je lui ai fait visiter tout le village. Je voulais qu'elle ai une vision d'ensemble pour pouvoir choisir sans être influencée par ma vision des choses. Bien entendu, j'ai commenté, y mettant mes impressions et lui demandant quels étaient les goûts de cette inconnue. C'était à la fois par curiosité et aussi pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Après tout, je voulais savoir si cette fille était assez bien pour ma Fleur.

A chaque fois, Fleur rougissait et murmurait que l'élue de son coeur avait à peu près les mêmes goûts que moi... LA chose à ne pas dire lorsqu'on est la rivale déchue! Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander où j'ai pas réussi à la captiver. Est-ce que je suis laide à ses yeux pour qu'elle préfère cette fille à moi? Je ne peux supporter cette idée saugrenue. Courageusement, je lutte contre cette jalousie montante et profite pleinement du fait que Fleur soit avec moi pour la journée ENTIERE...

Pour terminer en beauté, je l'emmène au sommet d'une colline. Normalement, il est difficile d'y accéder en cette période de l'année. Ce qu'il y a de bien lorsqu'on est amie avec les elfes domestiques, c'est qu'ils n'hésitent pas à te montrer un raccourci. Aussi, en un rien de temps, nous étions là, seules au monde, à admirer le couchant avec à son pied, le village et je ne pouvais qu'enregistrer dans ma mémoire ce contraste avec la silhouette gracieuse de Fleur.

Soudain, la jeune femme se retourne. Une fois encore, parmi les milliers de fois, nos regards se croisent. Un sentiment de plénitude m'embrase. Curieusement, cette fois, c'est différent. Comme si quelque chose d'important allait se produire. Etait-ce la magie du moment? Je ne sais pas. Une chose est certaine... Je ne veut pas que ce moment s'arrête!

Fleur se rapproche de moi. Sa main prend la mienne avec délicatesse. D'une voix tremblante, elle me remercie:

"J'ai passé une journée mémorable Hermione.... Merci. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai passé une journée aussi tranquille... et en aussi aussi charmante compagnie si je puis me permettre..."

A ces mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir devant de tels compliments. Malgré moi, j'éprouve un pincement au coeur. Est-ce qu'elle répète son texte ou est-ce la réalité? Est-ce qu'elle... me trouve de... "charmante compagnie"?

Fleur se contente de m'observer d'un air amusé. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose? Mon inquiétude devait se lire sur mon visage car elle ajoute;

"Je le pense vraiment tu sais Hermione... Tu es charmante et ne laisses personne te dire le contraire... En tout les cas, je sais que je te défendrai!"

Cela me fait plaisir... Je sais q'elle ne reviendra pas sur sa parole. D'ailleurs, elle s'est montrée parfaite en tout point de vue aujourd'hui... Cette inconnue, l'élue de son coeur, a tout intérêt à bien la traiter, parce que, si ce n'est pas le cas, je la transforme en neige! Ainsi, de neige, elle fondera en eau. D'eau, elle s'évaporera pour former un nuage. De nuage, elle retournera à la terre sous forme de pluie ou de flocon... Cela, éternellement! Héhé! Je peux être cruelle quand je veux...

"Hermione?..."

Oups... Je baisse les yeux, embarrassée. Toutefois, Fleur, à l'aide de son pouce et de son index, me pousse à la regarder à nouveau. Nos visages sont si proches là... Lentement, un sourire se dessine sur ses traits fins alors que son regard de cristal se fit plus tendre. Immédiatement, mes yeux se firent interrogateurs. Fleur, dont la lueur des yeux reflétaient sa sincérité, murmure:

"Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais... Grace à toi, je crois... Je crois que je peux à nouveau espérer d'aimer."

"Je crois aussi..."

"Alors... Alors, tu ne dois pas laisser tomber. Tu dois aussi y croire."

Dois-je le lui dire? C'est peut-être la seule chance que j'aurais... Oui. Je... Je crois qu'il est préférable d'avoir le coeur brisé mais pouvoir espérer à nouveau que de me bercer d'illusions et souffrir d'avantage en attendant ce bonheur improbable...

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Fleur... J'y crois. J'ai seulement peur d'être rejetée par la personne que j'aime actuellement."

Je la vois clairement fléchir devant ma réponse. Je prends mon courage à deux et lui réponds franchement;

"Je... Je crois que je... Promets moi de ne pas rire ok? (elle hoche nerveusement de la tête. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de lui avouer dans un murmure presque inaudible:) Je crois que je t'aime... Je sais que tu aimes une autre mais je..."

Deux doigts se posent sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de dire davantage. Son doux regard m'interroge, me demandant de me calmer. Je hoche de la tête et elle retire ses doigts pour prendre mes mains dans les siennes pour les joindre. Mon coeur battait plus que de raison. C'est le moment que j'attendais et que je redoutais tant... Prenant la parole, ma déesse de lumière m'avoue:

"Moi aussi, je crois que je t'aime... Je... Je suis contente de savoir que tu m'aimes aussi Hermione... J'avais tellement peur que tu ne veuilles pas me voir ainsi! Je ne pourrais supporter de perdre ton amitié. Tu es toute aussi importante à mes yeux que ma famille. Mais, je ne peux te considérer comme une soeur parce que mon coeur ne te vois pas ainsi. Auprès de toi, je me sens moi-même; en paix et complète... Alors, je... Est-ce que... Est - il possible qu'on sortent ensemble? Comme... un couple?"

Sa confession timide et pourtant éloquente ne passe pas inaperçue dans mon coeur. Il répondait à son amour avec l'émotion du bonheur. Les larmes aux yeux, la voix tremblante, je lui réponds doucement:

"Oui... Je... Oui Fleur. Aujourd'hui et à jamais..."

Aussitôt, son sourire se fait plus resplendissant alors que, sur les derniers rayons du soleil, Fleur se penche doucement, hésitante. S'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres, elle me laisse le choix et je le fis sans même me poser de questions...

Ce second baiser, notre second baiser en tant que femme, fut le premier d'une multitude entre nous... en tant que couple. Ce baiser où transperçait notre espoir d'un futur meilleur. Sous le regard tendre de notre amie, celle qui a été là depuis le début de notre relation, la lune bienfaitrice. Cette mère qui veille sur nous comme sur ses enfants, nous promettant tout autant de promesses que les étoiles qui peuplent le firmament...


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: il s'agit d'une traduction personnelle de la pétition qui circule en ce moment sur certaines fictions anglosaxonnes. Je vous demande la lire attentivement car il s'agit de l'avenir de plusieurs fictions qui sont en jeu. Je vous remercie_

Depuis le 4 juin, les Adminsitrateurs du site ont décidé de supprimer les fictions contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel ou d'une violence extrême. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais je pense personnellement que c'est stupide. Il existe des fictions magnifiques sur le site qui en contiennent un ou deux (voir trois) mais dont le scénario est tellement bien ficelé qu'on en oublie ce détail…

On ne peut pas/ doit pas supprimer une fiction de plus de 100 000 mots juste pour une scène explicite de 1000 mots tout au plus ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande à tous de lire cette pétition (jusqu'à la fin si possible), de la signer et de la reposter dans l'une de vos fictions. J'espère que si l'on fait assez de « boucan », tout reviendra à la normale. Merci…

Chère équipe qui modère notre site,

Plusieurs auteurs, ainsi que moi-même avons écrit et posté sur votre site depuis quelques années (pour certains) maintenant. Pour nombreux d'entre nous, cela nous a permis a prendre confiance en nos talents d'écrivains amateurs. Toutefois, nous avons appris que certaines histoires, que nous avons appris à aimer au fil de notre lecture, risquent d'être supprimé sans que leurs auteurs aient une chance de les rectifier.

Pour certains, cela signifie la perte définitive d'une histoire. Bien que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de vos termes d'utilisation du site, plusieurs auteurs ne pourront jamais revenir sur leur fiction perdue sous sa forme originelle. En cela, je pense que cela mérite d'une « procédure de justice ». En effet, même si nous ne pouvons pas réclamer la possession d'un personnage (de série, de film, de livre, de comédie musicale…), ces histoires SONT et RESTENT LES NOTRES. Les détruire est tout simplement inexcusable.

Il est beaucoup plus facile d'ajouter une nouvelle catégorie « MA » (mature-adult) à l'échelle, d'ajouter des filtres parentaux ou même un simple avertissement pour membre libre qui lit les fictions présentes sur le site. Cette procédurei permettrait alors de supprimer les commentaires haineux (ou de les rendre illisible) ou restreindre ce genre d'histoires aux seuls membres ayant atteint la majorité. Alors, je me permets de vous poser la question suivante : POURQUOI UNE TELLE CHOSE N'A PAS ETE MISE EN PLACE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?

Si vous êtes inquiets à propos d'une fraude lors de l'enregistrement, alors mettez en place une renonciation de responsabilité appropriée à la situation. Vous serez ainsi à l'abri puisque vous avez prévenu et que ce sont LES PARENTS qui ne surveillent pas leurs enfants… Si cela est pour une raison personnelle, alors s'il vous plait, mettez les auteurs au courant et donnez leur une chance de supprimer l'histoire que vous trouvez offensante. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux et savons rester civils lorsque la situation est prise en main comme des adultes.

Bien que je ne sache pas si cette lettre trouvera des oreilles pour écouter ou des yeux pour lire, peut-être qu'elle ne restera que le fantôme d'une action essayant de prévenir toute catastrophe, je vous prie de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez en faisant cela. Vous risquez de perdre un GRAND nombre d'auteurs et par la même occasion vos bénéfices du fait de l'insuffisance de lecteurs qui s'en suivra.

A tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec ceci, merci de bien vouloir signer et l'envoyer au serveur principal. Peut-être que nous serons entendu…

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

Raiatea1


End file.
